Gundam Wing Bloopers
by HanaOtaku
Summary: The stuff that the producers don't want you to see! Whatch the taror! oh and my fav part! Relena gets SHOOT! evil cackle


Gundam Wing Bloopers!  
  
Cyber: Hi and welcome to Gundam wing bloopers. I myself have not seen every Gundam episode. Thou I really wish I did. I don't know some of the lines there for I will substitute. Thank you for understanding.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Scene: Duo is breaking Heero out of the military hospital. They are running down the hallway. Duo throughs the bomb. It doesn't go off.  
  
Director: What? Duo what type of bomb is that?  
  
Duo goes over and picks it up: Oh. No wonder. It says made in Japan.  
  
Heero: What? You making fun of me?  
  
Duo: No it's just Jappiness make crapy stuff.  
  
Heero: *twitch twitch *  
  
Director: Props!  
  
Scene: Heero's about to take off after stealing parts from the deathsythe.  
  
Wingzero starts off the runway. Goes off into the sky. Then it suddenly drops.  
  
Heero: Crap. I forgot to fill gas.  
  
Scene: When Heero first meet Duo. Heero is about to kill Relena. Duo was going to hit Heero's gun but.  
  
Relena: EEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKK!!!!!  
  
Duo: Woops.  
  
Director: YOU! You aren't supposed to shoot HER!  
  
Duo: But she's so annoying!!!  
  
Director: I know, I know.  
  
Duo: Besides I don't want to hurt my Hee-chan.  
  
Scene: Right after Trowa and Quatre meet. They're at Quatre's base. Quatre's playing the violin. Trowa goes up to the case. Now he's supposed to grab the flute and start playing it, but.  
  
Trowa: Open you dang thing!  
  
Quatre: Want me to help?  
  
Trowa: No I got it. * Walks out and brings back heavyarms. Uses every attack*  
  
Director: Props.  
  
Scene: ending theme song. Relena is on a tree branch. Above a river.  
  
Suddenly a gun shot goes off and.  
  
Relena: EEEEEEKKKKK! * Falls into the river*  
  
Wufei: Good one Duo!  
  
Duo is taking bows.  
  
Scene: Endless Waltz. (I never saw this scene. Just a pic.) Heero and Duo are on a bridge thing. Uh ya. Heero's supposed to say something.  
  
Heero: And uh. Um.  
  
Duo: Lost for words?  
  
Heero: Sure why not.  
  
Director: That's not in the script!  
  
Duo: Screw that. We're doing Ad Libs!  
  
Scene: (pic scene) All the boys are on the door thing of a Gundam. Wufei, Trowa, and Quatre are looking at something. Heero's standing on the edge and Duo's sitting on the edge.  
  
Heero slips and grabs Duo's leg. Duo's holding on for dear life. Wufei steps on Duo's fingers and sends them plummeting towards the ground.  
  
Wufei: He he he.  
  
Scene: The boys and Docs are escaping from somewhere and Duo is supposed to set off an explosive.  
  
Duo clicks the detonator. Nothing happens.  
  
Duo: Crap.  
  
Director: What's wrong?  
  
Duo: Oh it says Made In Japan.  
  
Heero: * Twitch Twitch*  
  
Director: Get Duo another bomb/detonator.  
  
Scene goes along fine till Duo presses the button again. Still doesn't go off.  
  
Duo looks at detonator: oh Russia. * Does double take* Holly CRAP! You guys got me a nuclear time bomb!  
  
All cast and crew run for their live off stage. Suddenly a mushroom cloud explodes on set.  
  
Scene: After Quatre and Duo go to the underground base. They are in the town. Then a group of people dressed in 21st century clothes comes up to them.  
  
1: Hi!  
  
52 walks up to the producers: We demand that you share GW!  
  
All: YA!!!  
  
73: It's not fair!  
  
27: You shouldn't be so selfish!  
  
Wufei: Who are you people?  
  
19: We are the authors and authoress of FanFiction.net!!!!  
  
63: It is our right to have some credibility!  
  
37: WU-CHAN!!!  
  
1: DUO-KUN!  
  
Duo: hu?  
  
Director: Security!  
  
Authors and Authoress' are forming an angry mob and are caring boys away. T.V. fuzz.  
  
Announcer person: We are experiencing technical difficulties, which source, is unknown. Sorry for this delay. You will soon be returned to your regularly scheduled program. $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$  
  
Cyber: So what do you think? If any authors/authoress want to be in this just send a review saying that I can. Thanks. Oh if you have any scenes that would make good bloopers plz tell me.  
  
Duo: Hay you were 1. I remember  
  
Heero: It's a miracle. He remembers something.  
  
Duo: JAPAN HAS CRAPY STUFF!  
  
Heero: * Twitch twitch*  
  
Ivy: BAI! 


End file.
